battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Stronger
Kamen Rider Stronger is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Biography Shigeru is an eccentric man with bravado. He wears various t-shirts emblazoned with the letter "S", along with gloves to conceal his forearms and numerous other items of clothing, including a denim jacket with a rose emblem. Stronger usually makes an entrance by whislting and than saying "The heavens call...The earth cries out...The crowd roars...All calling on me to strike back against evil! Listen up evildoers, I am the champion of justice: Kamen Rider Stronger!". During the third year of his time in Jōnan University where he was an American Football captain, after the death of his best friend and mentor Goro Numata by Black Satan's attempt to convert him into a Kikaijin cyborg, Shigeru vowed revenge. Faking ignorance of their part in the murder and portraying himself as a villain, Shigeru tricks Black Satan's scientists into converting him into a cyborg. Brought before Black Satan's leader to swear loyalty to him, Shigeru reveals his true colors as he transforms. Saving a fellow incomplete cyborg named Yuriko Misaki as they escape, Shigeru introduces himself to her Kamen Rider Stronger as the two of work together against Black Satan. While checking out a light house being used by Black Satan's Okamin Kikaijin to have ships crash into each other, Shigeru encounters a smug strange man, revealed to be Mister Titan, who took out one of the grunts he attempted to capture. Shigeru eventually meets Tōbei Tachibana while thwarting a scheme of Black Satan's to capture children for their Black Satan Ranger Kid Squad scheme, gaining the man as another ally. Stronger, Tackle, and Tōbei fight valiantly against the evil cyborg forces of Black Satan, continually meeting the head agents General Shadow, and Mister Titan. Titan is defeated in episode 13, but manages to return in episode 17 as the One-Hundred Eyed Titan, posing an even greater threat than before. Despite sharing the similar goals of defeating Stronger and conquering the world, General Shadow and the Titan cannot seem to agree on a few other issues—for instance, which one of them gets to kill Stronger. Often, their bickering inadvertently allows him to escape their wrath. In episode 26, Stronger is able to topple Black Satan once and for all. With his former organization in ruins, General Shadow forms the "Delza Army" to continue his malicious goals. There were two further defining moments for the series: first, in episode 30, Tackle sacrifices herself to save Stronger from Doctor Kate, a Delza Army general. Her death affects Stronger greatly, and he vows to keep fighting until evil is defeated. Tackles' death is sometimes compared to Riderman's sacrifice in Kamen Rider V3. In the following episode, Stronger's fight against evil is greatly assisted when he undergoes surgery and gains a devastating new power—the ability to power up into a new, stronger, form—"Charge Up!". Ultimately, all the former Riders, Kamen Riders 1, 2 from the original Kamen Rider, V3 and Riderman from Kamen Rider V3, X from Kamen Rider X, and Amazon from Kamen Rider Amazon, all appear in the final few episodes to help Stronger finally defeat the Delza Army and General Shadow. Details Strengths/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strengths/Pros *Hold ■ (Electro Magnet) is good for close range surroundings *Can jump higher to be able to link Air ■ (Drop Kick) to Air ▲ ((Super) Stronger Punch) *Has a stun attacks (Base can only use this after using Electro Gauge Boost) *Base **▲ (Electro Fire Level 1 -2/Waterfall) is good for close range surroundings **▲ (Electro Fire Level 0) and ● (Electro Thunder) are good for long range **Using R1/↓ (Electro Gauge Boost) three times slows the boost timer **Can stay in R1/↓ (Electro Gauge Boost) after activating the boost, then either entering transportation mode or final form *Charge Up is very well-round to use Weaknesses/Cons *All **Slow speed on ■-String attacks's first two strings *Base **▲ (Electro Fire/Waterfall) and ● (Electro Thunder) are slow on Rider Cancelling *Charge Up **None so far Gallery ' Ss05 1 1.jpg|Stronger riding Kabutolaw Ss05 1 2.jpg Ss05 1 3.jpg|Eletro Waterfall (only available on Level 3 Boost) Ss05 1 4.jpg|Charge Up ' Vehicle/Transportation Stronger's bike is Kabutolaw. Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Playable Characters (Solo)